Young, Dumb, Confused, And In Love
by Pen-Paper-Write
Summary: Kagome thought she had her life all mapped out until her kingpin boyfriend, Inuyasha, decided he had better plans for her. When her love for him begins to eclipse her life long dreams she soon gets sucked into his world; becoming an eyewitness and eventually an accomplice to his dangerous crimes. When her life and freedom is put on the line decisions will have to be made.
1. Prolouge

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction so plz send reviews! So enjoy!**

She shook her leg nervously waiting for her name to be called. She went to bite her nails only to realize she had already bit them down to the nubs. Looking around the large waiting room her eyes fell on the clock. She'd been waiting for thirty minutes but it felt more like three hours. Time was moving slowly for her. Was the clock mocking her with every tick and tock it made?

Her eyes left the clock only to fall on a young woman, four seats down, who seemed to have "the eye of the tiger." A stylish short bob, an all black Gucci pant suit, black peep toe Christain Louboutins, and flawless make-up; no doubt from MAC. Omg! Was Pouncing Tiger over there her competition? If so she was doomed. She was definately here for the kill. Her eyes fell back to her own appearance. Hair slicked back off her face into a high bun, white with black polka dots button up (tucked in), black with white horizontal stripes pencil jersey skirt, neon pink bow tie, lime green fluro suede Manolo Blahnik "BB" pumps, and her only make-up was some eyeliner; masceara; and a little pink lip gloss.

Awww man! Who was she kidding? She couldnt do this! She brought her open palm to her forehead repeatedly out of fustration. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She said to herself. She finally stopped when she realized Pouncing Tiger and a few others were looking at her strangely. She cleared her throat a little and returned her gaze to the clock.

"Ms. Yajima we are ready for you now" a woman called from in the office. Pouncing Tiger grabbed her things and began to strut toward the office. Its all over she thought. She was definately going to lose to her. Suddenly Pouncing Tiger stopped in front of her.

"Hey, whats your name?"

"Uhhh...Kagome."

"Well uhhh Kagome calm down. Its just an interview ok. You'll be fine." she smiled and continued her way into the office.

Just an interview? Just an interview?! Kagome took a long hard road to get here. She went through a lot of pain and tears to get where she was today. This wasnt just an interview this was her life! If she didn't get this who knows what would happen. Kagome's eyes went back to her sketches. They were the best ones she had. Looking at them brought back so many memories...


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey guys! Im back! Hope you enjoy my story and get ready cuz guess what? Theres a lemon! Enjoy㈵6**

"She definately needs a makeover ASAP. You hear me? Somebody needs to help her."

"Sango stop it! We are people watching for inspiration not to make fun off people." Kagome scolded her best friend.

Kagome was a twenty-one year old aspiring fashion designer living in one of the most fashion forward places in the world. NewYork City. She loved colors, prints, and textures. The way fabric fell upon the body. The way a simple belt could take a look totally over the edge. She felt like fashion was her calling. Thats why she decided to work in a department store in the mall. She always got to see the new fashions first, but she was planning bigger and better things. She wanted to go to Parson's New School Of Design. She was a self taught master with a sewing machine. Hell she damn near made most of her own clothes, but she knew that wouldn't cut it in the fashion world. She needed real training to better her skills. But to get into to Parson's you needed more than skills. You need creativity and imagination. Which brings her and Sango where they are today, Central Park. To help get her creative juices flowing.

"Alright, but you have to admit she looks pretty stupid." Sango gestured her hand in the direction of the woman.

She had on every animal print in the animal kingdom. She looked like a zoo threw up on her. Kagome giggled and agreed. The woman did look stupid. "Yea you're right." The best friends looked at each other and bursted into laughter. She missed her friend. Sango moved overseas three years ago because of her father's job. When her father was killed by a drunk driver on his way home from work a few months back she packed her and her little brother up, came back to NewYork, and moved back into their old house.

"Ooooo! Girl look over there." Sango pointed. "Aint he cute?"

Kagome looked in the direction her friend was looking. Medium build, tanned skin, golden eyes, long silver hair, and the cutest litle dog ears anyone has ever seen. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Girl please. That's just Inuyasha."

"So you know him? Well fill me in girl. You know I been gone too long."

Oh she knew him alright. Inuyasha was Kagome's off again on again drug dealing boyfriend of two years, and currently they were off. They had a fight about her spending so much time with her friend Hojo when she knew he had a thing for her. The fight ended with her telling him she could do whatever she wanted and him telling her to go fuck Hojo then to go fuck herself. Kagome rolled her eyes at the memory. They haven't seen or spoken to each other in a week since then. The little jealous hypocrite! She couldnt even really call him her boyfriend. They never talked about any real commitment to each other. She would try but he would tell her to stop trying to label them and go with the flow. Translation: 'Stop trying to make us a couple because I'm still messing around with other girls.' She wanted to be with him but some times he made her feel like a friend with benefits. Stupid her.

Kagome scowled. "It aint nothing to tell." She turned to a blank page in her sketch book. Despite how she felt about him at the moment his style gave her inspiration. Today he had on a simple black v- neck shirt, camo skinny jogger pants, and the new elephant print Nike Air Foamposite Pros. He looked so damn good. She pulled her pencil from behind her ear and started sketching. The elephant print on his shoes gave her an idea for a dress.

Sango gave her a suspicious side eye. "Well if its nothing to tell then im going to go speak to him or maybe I'll just wait until he gets over here."

"Go ahead I don't...Wait...What?" She looked up at Sango with a confused look.

"Look over there. He's coming this way."

Kagome looked and damn it all to hell Sango was right. He was crossing the street; coming their way. She didnt feel like talking or seeing him right now. She closed her sketch book and put it in her bag. She didnt feel like dealing with him at all so she was going to leave.

"Let's go Sango." But it was too late. He reached them before she could finish packing up her art bag.

"Hey." Inuyasha's smooth voice washed over her.

Shit! He looked even better up close and he smelled good too. His 6'2 frame towered over her. She looked up into his eyes and all these emotions began to bubble inside her. He made her want to throw herself at him, but she would not give into temptation. She had three seconds to decide whether to be nice or an asshole.

Kagome sucked her teeth "What?" She decided to go with asshole.

"I want to talk. You leaving? Let me take you home." He tried to grab her bag once everything was in it but she snatched it away.

"No I'm cool. Me and Sango about to leave any way. Right Sango?" She looked over to her friend.

"No no no. Girl you go ahead." Sango smirked. "I have to go pick my brother up from his friend's house any way." She got up and grabbed her purse. "But that's nothing to tell. It was nice meeting you Inuyasha." She said as she walked to her car.

'That heifer! All this because I don't want to tell her my business? Oh I got something for her ass later.' Kagome was fuming.

"I didn't even introduce myself. How did she know my name?" Inuyasha looked to Kagome.

"It doesn't matter. Are you going to take me home or not?" The sooner this was over the better.

"Uh...yeah."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked toward his car. She had on a strapless royal blue sundress that stopped just above her knee, and a pair of yellow sandals. Her long raven locs flowing down her back in deep waves. Damn it! She was sexy. He could tell she made the dress herself because it was well "different." It had geometric laser cut designs all around the bottom and top half if the dress, giving him little peek-a-boos of her thighs and cleavage. Inuyasha licked his lips. All he wanted was dive into her body tonight.

When she got in the car Kagome was determined not to speak to him. She shifted her body facing the window. Inuyasha clearly didnt catch the hint because he tried to start a conversation with her as soon as they pulled off.

"So...I haven't heard from you in a while."

Kagome ignored him. 'Why would I want to talk to you.'

Inuyasha looked over at her and sighed a heavy sigh. "You hungry?"

She was. It was 7:30 pm and the summer sun was just setting. Her stomach was screaming 'Dinner Time!', but she wouldn't tell him that. She continued to ignore him.

"I know you hungry Kagome. You always get hungry the closer it gets to 8:00."

Her heart strings pulled at the fact that he knew her so well he knew her eating patterns. Then her stomach growled to cosign the feeling. She turned her body forward and looked over at him. "Yeah. Im hungry."

"Good." He smirked

Inuyasha took her to Ruth's Chris Steak House. He was in the mood for some red meat tonight, and nothing hits the spot better than a big juicy steak. When they went in they were immediatley seated in a booth and serviced.

"Hi my name is Sherry and I'll be your waitress tonight. What will you be having?" The waitress smiled.

"Hey Sherry." Inuyasha gave her his award winning smile. The way Kagome looked at it, it was kind of flirty."Let me get a long island ice tea and the porterhouse for two. Baby what are you getting?" He nodded his head in her direction.

'Baby? Who? Me? We not on good terms yet.' Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha caught it and scrunched up his face in irritation. 'It never fails. She always has an attitude.'

Kagome looked at the waitress dryly 'You won't get no smile and good vibes from me bitch.' She thought. "I'll have the barbecued shrimp and the three lamb chops." Oh yes she could put it away. "And a ruby red greyhound."

"Yes maam." The waitress sensed Kagome's 'bitch be gone' vibes and hurriedly went to go put their orders in.

Once the waitress was gone Inuyasha decided now was a good time to get some answers. He had been calling and texting her for a week and never got a reply from her. When he realized she wasn't taking his calls his imagination started to get the best of him. He started thinking her and that punk Hojo had something going on. He imagined them going on those little cute dates in the park or the zoo that you see in movies; laughing and happy. He even imagined them having sex. Inuyasha clenched his fists. He wasn't having it. Kagome was his bitch and everybody knew it!

"So where you been?" He leaned back in the booth.

"No...where." Kagome spoke cautiously. All of a sudden he looked angry.

"Then why haven't you been answering my calls?" He looked at her intensely.

"Because I didn't want to speak to you."

"You fucking that Hojo guy?"

Kagome looked up in shock. He had to be joking, but from the look of his face he wasn't. How dare he! Why would he ask her that? He knows he's the only man she'd ever been with. She couldn't be with another man even she tried. They were too scared. Not only was Inuyasha known for slinging drugs but him and guns had a close relationship. He was so trigger happy he would kill anybody without a second thought.

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"You heard me. You been fucking around on me?" He said more aggressively, leaning forward on the table.

Kagome was so mad she wanted to slap him. She wanted cry out of anger and fustration, but she wouldn't give him the satisfation.

"How is it fucking around if we are not together. I'm confused."

"Don't play with Kagome!" He banged his fist on the table.

Kagome flinched, surprised by the aggression. "Why would you even ask me that? You know how I feel already, so why would I even disrepect you like that?"

"You've been hanging around with him all week! Going out to lunch and the movies. You think that's not disrepecting me?"

Kagome's eyes widened briefly. What? How did he know she had been hanging out with Hojo this week if they haven't been in contact at all. It's not like she was trying to hide it or anything but he still shouldn't have known.

Inuyasha saw the surprised look on her face. He smirked. Nobody could keep anything from him. He was the king of this town and if his little bitch was up to no good there were people to tell him so. "I don't want you to see him any more. If you do I'll kill him." He folded his arms across his chest.

"That's not fair!" she raised her voice. She looked around the restraunt to make sure she wasn't causing a scene. Luckily no one noticed. "You do whatever you want why can't I? You have tons a woman you go out with doing god knows what! No, change that because we all know what your doing with them. You don't think I feel disrespected? You talk to me like we're in a relationship, but you won't even give me that. What am I to you?"

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment. She was right. She told him many times that she wanted a commited relationship, but he would just brush her off. He had to admit he felt pretty guilty right now. He was about to say something but then he got a text. The waitress brought out their drinks and food as he pulled out his phone.

_'The deal went bad man. We need you out here now.'_

Inuyasha shook his head. They couldn't do anything without him. Inuyasha texted back: _'Be there in 30min'_

"Hey sweetheart could we get some to-go boxes." He said to the waitress.

"Of course sir." She smiled and walked away.

"Look." He reached across the table and grabbed both her little hands inside his big ones. "I have to go check on some things but I'll come see you later on tonight."

Kagome couldn't believe him. "What? One of your whores asking for you tonight?" Kagome snatched her hands away.

Inuyasha frowned and ignored her question. "I have to handle an unexpected emergency, so expect me later on tonight." He said more like a command.

"Don't even bother!" Kagaome got up and left from table, making her way to the door.

When the waitress came back with the boxes he packed up their food, paid the bill, and followed Kagome out the door. Once in the car again they rode in silence. It was a fifteen minutes drive to her house and for that whole fifteen minutes she wouldn't even look at him. There were things he wanted to say to her, but from her attitude he could tell that she wasn't having it.

When they finally pulled up to her house Kagome waited because she thought he would say something to fix the situation. Hopefully it would start off with 'Kagome I'm sorry. I'm a jackass,' but he didn't say a thing.

She angrily grabbed her things and opened the door. When she got out she slammed the door so hard they were both surprised that his windows didn't shatter from the force.

'Great now she's even more pissed.' Inuyasha watched as Kagome stomped her way into her apartment building.

Inuyasha ran his hands over his face and thought for a minute. He pulled out his phone and sent a text: _'Can't make it tonight. I'm trying to make sure my other deal doesn't fall through. Handle it yourselves.'_

He hopped out his car and chased after her.

* * *

><p><strong>LEMON<strong>

Kagome had just opened the door to her apartment when a pair of large clawed hands grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. Inuyasha's lips crashed down on hers catching her by surprise. She tried to pull away and his hold on her tightened. No! She was stronger than this.

He sucked on her bottom lip making her moan. He used that opportunity to thrust his expert tongue in her mouth. Kagome's mind went into a haze as Inuyasha played with her tongue. Fuck being strong! She wanted to be weak and bend to his will. She gave in to him and threw her arms around his neck. Kagome melted in his arms as all her boiling emotions over flowed. Oh how she missed this feeling. This heat. This passion. Him.

He picked her up and instinctly she wrapped her legs around his body. His hands gripped her ass cheeks and he squeezed them. Kagome moaned into his mouth. He kicked the door closed behind him and walked towards the bedroom. She could feel the hardness of his rod growing beneath her. The anticipation of knowing that the very thing that made him a man was going to be in her body sent shivers down her spine.

Once in her room he threw her on the queen sized bed . Kagome's chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. That kiss felt like it lasted forever. She looked up at and silently thanked God for building a man like this. He was built like Greek God. She looked into his eyes and could see the lust and desire in them. Everything in her body told her to sit back and enjoy the blessings her man was about to bestow upon her, but their problems still weren't resolved.

"Either you take the dress off or I do." He said pulling his shirt over his head then throwing it to the floor. "If I take it off im ripping it to shreds."

"Inuya..."

Kagome stopped when the most dreadful sound she ever heard came across her ears: the tearing of fabric! It was like was like watching a murder scene. Inuyasha had started ripping her dress apart until she was left in nothing but her bra and panties. Two weeks of hard work down the drain.

"Inuyasha! My dress!"

"Should have spoke up sooner." He said as his eyes roamed all over her curvaceous body. She was thick in all the right places.

He grabbed her legs and pulled her to the egde of the bed. He pushed her legs back so that her knees were touching her chest. He went to his knees to be eye to eye with his prized possesion. Her panties were soaking wet. He couldn't wait to taste her juicy, wet, pink goodness. Inuyasha licked his lips as he ripped the lacey material from her body.

Kagome flinched at the sound of more fabric being destroyed. She didn't make her underwear but she did pay good money for them.

"Would you stop that!" She said sitting up on her elbows.

"Just shut up and let me eat." He said in a husky tone.

Inuyasha began kissing her clit, and Kagome fell back on the bed and moaned. Her hands reached down and entangled themselves in his hair. Her clit throbbed in his mouth as he sucked it and flicked it with his tongue at the same time. Kagome closed her eyes and squealed at a high pitch. Inuyasha chuckled as he contined to suck, lick, and kiss her pussy. He was sure the neighbors could hear her.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttt!"

Kagome started to fight with him, trying to push his head away, but he wouldn't let her. He slid two fingers inside her, found her sweet spot, and attacked it.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Kagome screamed.

"Then cum." He said with a mouth full of pussy.

Kagome's orgasm came crashing over her in waves. She tried to get away but he grabbed her legs to keep her in place. She screamed in pleasure as she bucked againt his mouth. Watching her in full blown ecstacy aroused Inuyasha even more. Hair wild, eyes shut, mouth open releasing her sounds of pleasure. He reached in his pants and began stroking dick. He was so hard he felt like he was going to explode. He moved from between her legs kicked off his shoes and sock, and removed his pants and boxers.

When her orgasm finally subsided she was finally able to calm down and catch her breath. Kagome opened her eyes to behold Inuyasha standing in all his naked glory, stroking the head of his dick. All ten inches of him standing at attention, waiting to enter her. She got wetter just looking at him. Kagome scooted back so that she could be in the middle of the bed and opened her legs invitingly. He accepted her invitation, laying himself between them.

He placed his hands on either side of her head to balance himself then kissed her lips as he slowly penetrated her. She moaned his name the deeper he went. When he finally filled her body he had take second to regain his composure. It was so warm, so wet, so tight, so good. He could cum instantly but he held it back. He was a warrior in the sheets and he had a battle to win.

He started off with long slow deep strokes. With each stroke Kagome dug her nails into his back. Her pleasurable moans echoed through out the room egging him on. His stokes became more powerful. The more powerful the stroke the deeper she would dig her nails into him, which only aroused him more. He sped up his pace. His strokes turning from long and slow to short and fast.

"Ooooo Inuyashaaaa!"

Kagome could feel another orgasm building up. Inuyasha bagan slamming his body into hers even faster. Forget building! She was cumming and cumming fast.

"I'm gonna cum again. Fuuuck!" She squealed as her second orgasm washed over her, making her body tremble.

Inuyasha slowed his strokes down, trying to give not only her but himself a moment. Her walls clenched and unclenched around him. It was unbearablely good. She almost took him with her but held steady. When the trembling of her body ceased he continued his attack on her body.

He sat back on his knees, grabbed Kagome by her hips and brought her pelvis up to meet his. As he held her in place he slammed his body into hers at an alarming rate. His body was glistening with sweat. This was the best workout of his life. There was no feeling like this in the world. He even caught himself moaning in seduction and pleasure.

"You bet not ever give this to nobody else. This belongs to me! You are mine and I'm marking my territory right now!" He barked.

All Kagome could do was moan and scream in agreement. Damn Inuyasha! She had points that she wanted to make and she was going to put her foot down and make a stand. Damn Inuyasha and that big dick of his! Kagome clawed and grabbed at the sheets as another one of his powerful thrusts knocked into her body. Oh that big dick was working her over.

Inuyasha was panting heavily. Sweat dripped into his eyes. He was banging into her so fast his hips began to hurt, but it was coming. Ejaculation wasn't far away. He tried everything he could to stop it because he wanted this feeling to last, but it was just too much for him.

"Arrrgghhh!" He howled as his body stiffened. It was so good

Jet after jet of his hot cum sprayed into her body. He came so good and hard that it made Kagome cum again.

She screamed his name as her body began to tremble with great force. The last thing she saw was Inuyasha with his eyes squeezed tight in ecstacy then it all went black.

* * *

><p>The smell of marajuana woke Kagome up. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. 10:45am. She turned over and sat up. Inuyasha was sitting up with his head against the headboard, texting, and smoking a blunt.<p>

"I know I've asked you like a million times not to smoke in my house. The smell gets into my clothes." She said rubbing her eyes.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. My bad." He put it out, sat it on the night stand, then continued texting.

"Who are you texting?" 'It better not be a bitch' she pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at him.

Inuyasha looked at her out the corner of his eye then went back to looking at the screen of his phone.

"Miroku. Because I was chasing after your ass last night I missed out on an important deal. I'm trying to figure out a new plan."

When she continued to stare at him he realized she had more on her mind.

"What? You don't believe me" he chuckled.

"What are we?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was confused.

"What are we? What are we doing here. I can't go with the flow any more. Either we're together or we're not." She said sternly.

"I'm here ain't I" he said putting down his phone.

"So? What does that mean? Does this" she pointed between the two of them "mean we are together?

"Yes"

"For real?" She gave him the side eye.

"Yes Kagome."

"Just ME and YOU?"

Inuyasha grabbed her hand, intertwined his fingers into hers, leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Yes baby. Just me and you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so this chapter is basically saying that things in Kagome's life started changing when her and Inuyasha officially became a couple. But anyways...OMG! Thank you so much for reading. Plz plz plz review.<strong>


End file.
